


Long Lost, Soon Found

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: Jon was always told he had an older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this headcanon with an anon](http://fishfingersandjellybabies.tumblr.com/post/156964589522/random-thought-that-has-probably-already-been) earlier this week. It gave me a lot of feels about these two, I had to write it. This, obviously, is preboot Conner. I didn’t read a panel of New52 Conner, teehee~ Obviously plotholes etc etc but I don’t care this isn’t supposed to be like hella in detail, obvis. Just think Rebirth wally but with kon. oh yeah and when Tim is ‘dead.’

He was making dinner with Lois. A long overdue romantic evening. A meal, a movie, maybe a private dip in the pond nearby.

But then there was the flash of light. Lightning in an otherwise clear, starry night.

A person standing in his yard.

And suddenly – Clark’s heartstrings were pulling. As he told Lois to stay inside and ran out the door, Clark’s heartstrings were being tugged and _dragged_.

He knew who it was. Doesn’t know how – how he recognized them from this far away and in the dark, or how they got here at all – but he did.

Kon-El.

Conner.

_His son._

Kon was looking around the yard in a daze, only seeming to gather focus when he heard Clark running towards him. He smiled then. Relief setting into his shoulders, but only slightly.

“Kon!” Clark screamed, and Kon turned completely towards him. Kon barely had a chance to brace himself before Clark was slamming into him, enveloping him in his arms. “You’re alive. Oh, thank god you’re _alive_. I don’t know how, but you’re alive and that’s all that-”

“Where is he?” Kon cut off urgently. Clark hesitated a second before pulling back, looking between Kon’s joyous, excited eyes. “Clark…where is he?”

And Clark knew better than assume, but he did anyway. “Kon, listen. Tim is-”

“Not Tim. I know what happened to Tim. I’ll deal with all that later.” And despite what he was saying, the truth he was admitting, he still just looked… _happy_. “Clark, I mean…where’s my brother?”

Clark’s breath caught in his throat. “You…You know about Jon?”

“I saw him, in the void.” Kon explained quickly. “That’s why I’m here, Clark, I- I pushed through the barriers. The void and the multiverse and all that stuff was trying to keep me away from him, and _you_ and everyone but I won’t. I won’t stay away. Apparently I’m not supposed to exist here, or at all or _something_ , but I don’t care. I’ll destroy the universe for this, that’s fine. If Wally West can do it I can too. You’re my family, I want to be here for you. _With_ you.”

He paused for a breath.

“Clark, I just want to meet my brother.” He whispered. “I…I’ve never had one before.”

And Clark…couldn’t help but grin. “…He’s with Damian. Damian Wayne, I don’t know if you know T-”

“Tim’s weird little brother, yeah I remember him. I’d met him.” Kon laughed. “That little freak knows how to make friends?”

“More Jon’s insistence than Damian’s. But it’s working, so none of us will complain.” Clark joined him in the laughter. “He’s staying the night up in Gotham. “Bruce is watching him while Lois and I have date night.”

“Ugh, yeah, I won’t disturb that, or take you from it.” Kon stuck his tongue out jokingly, even as he began to back out of Clark’s loose embrace. “…We’ll catch up tomorrow, how about? You and me?”

“Of course.” Clark nodded, watching Kon look back up into the sky, already planning his flight to Gotham. “…Kon?”

“Yeah?”

“Is this…permanent?” Clark asked softly. “Are you here for good? Or just visiting?”

Kon blinked, and his face broke out in an electric smile. “Permanent.” Kon promised. “I caught whiff of you in the void, have been looking for the hole you and Lois slipped through for ages. Years probably, if time exists in the void. The only way I’m leaving this Earth now is in a Kryptonite-laced body bag.”

“And that won’t happen under my watch. No matter what.” Clark swore. “Kon, I…missed you so much.”

“And I missed you too, Clark. But tomorrow, okay?” The grin grew ten-fold, if that was even possible. “I gotta go meet my brother.”

“Okay.” Clark whispered, even as Kon slowly floated up into the air. “He…isn’t great with strangers. Might be a little tentative when you first arrive, and therefore Damian might get a little protective, but…I’ve told him stories about you.”

And Kon seemed surprised. “You have?”

“Of course. How could I not?” Clark smiled back. “Call me if you need any help.”

Kon nodded once, rising higher. “Will do, Superman.”

~~

Luck was on his side, it seemed. He didn’t have to go through the house, or see Bruce Wayne, or anything like that. His brother and Tim’s were sitting in the yard with a giant dog, stargazing. Laughing.

And his heart burst.

Because he wasn’t lying, he did see Jon through the void. Saw scenes of his life in flashes, like he was in a mirror, or like they were still photographs. Saw his happy moments, and his struggles.

Struggles he recognized. Struggles he went through himself.

Struggles he didn’t want his…his _brother_ to go through.

And he couldn’t help it. The second he could see him – really, _see_ him – he couldn’t control himself. He should have landed, should have approached slowly. But instead he flew faster. Swooped in and, without thought, plucked Jon up off the ground.

_“What the-”_

Floated back into the air, holding the boy as tight as possible. Felt himself spinning, just a little bit, as he held the back of Jon’s head, and tried not to cry.

“Jon!” He heard Damian shouting. “Put him down you freak, or I’ll-”

“Jon.” Kon murmured under Damian, slowly leaning back, just a little. Jon was looking up at him with wide eyes. But he didn’t look scared, or tentative like Clark said he would. “Jon, I know you don’t know me, but-”

“Kon?” Jon’s voice was barely a whisper. “Conner?”

…What?

“…You know me?” Conner returned, glancing absently down at Damian, who was still raising hell on the ground. Suddenly had a batarang in his hand, and Kon wasn’t that surprised. He is a Bat, after all. “You know my name?”

“Of course. Of course I do.” Jon’s voice was suddenly wobbly, like he was about to cry himself. And when Kon looked back at him, he saw it was just that. “Dad…Dad tells me stories about you all the time.”

“…He really does?”

“Yeah. Y-yeah.” Jon laughed nervously. “How you were in the Teen Titans, and Lex Luthor is your other dad. Damian’s brother is your best friend. How you saved the world and died and came back, because you’re so amazing.” A snotty sniff. “Dad had a picture of you. Just one. He said it just so happened to be in his wallet when he and Mom came to this world. It’s in my room now. On my nightstand, in the frame Kathy gave me for Christmas.”

Jon’s tears overflowed now. And Kon couldn’t help but grin softly as he gently lifted one hand to wipe them away.

“Dad would tell me how you were gone, and he couldn’t find you.” Jon sobbed. “And he looked everywhere. All the time. Any free time he had, he’d be looking. I always knew when he went looking for you because he’d come home and hold me and Mom so tight. And he’d be so _sad_. Would always promise: ‘I’ll find your brother, Jonno. I’ll find him and I’ll bring him home for you.’”

“Funny.” Kon chuckled. “Because I was looking for you guys too.”

Jon laughed once. Tried to hide his face behind fists and laughed again, ducking sheepishly into Kon’s chest.

“I missed you.” Jon whispered, even as Kon gathered him tighter into his arms. “I missed you and I’ve never even met you before.”

“Can you believe I feel the same?” Kon glanced back to the ground. Damian had quieted now, watching curiously. Bruce Wayne was also standing on the deck of the house, silent. “…I missed you too, Jon. So, so, _so_ much.”

“And you’re staying, right?” Jon looked up at him eagerly, in an echo of his father. “You’re staying on this planet? Or in this universe? Or whatever it is?”

“Forever.” Kon promised. “If you’ll let me.”

“Of _course_ I’ll let you!” Jon shrieked, suddenly pulling back, out of Kon’s arms, but keeping a tight hold of his hands as he looked down. “Damian! Look! I have a big brother too!”

And suddenly Jon was pulling him down, back towards the ground, back towards his friend.

His friend who looked sad. Guilty even. And Kon knew that was for Tim.

“I told you I did.” Jon continued proudly, as they landed. “I told you I did but you didn’t _believe_ me.”

“I never said I didn’t _believe_ you.” Damian hummed. “Just that I needed more solid proof than _stories_ from your father.”

“Uh-huh.” Jon rolled his eyes, and Kon felt the tiny hand holding his squeeze excitedly. “Well, anyway. Damian, I’d like you to meet my brother, Conner.”

“Or Kon-El, in Kryptonian.” Damian added, looking up at him. The guilt seemed to grow in his eyes. “…We’ve met before.”

“That’s right. A long time ago.” Kon nodded, feeling his own guilt. Because he saw that in the void too. He saw that Tim’s brother had died, in an utterly violent way. Saw his resurrection wasn’t much better. “Back when you were a snot-nosed little brat.”

Damian huffed. “I was never such a thing. You were all just idiotic _peasants_.”

And Kon…laughed at that. Leaned forward to give Damian a gentle punch to the shoulder. And much to his surprise, Damian only smiled in return, absently rubbing the spot.

“And there he is.” He chuckled. “I…actually missed that.”

Damian kept his smile, even as he turned to lead them back to the house, glanced up at his father – who looked as sad and guilty as he did. “Welcome home, Kent.”

“Yeah!” Jon echoed, clinging to Kon’s waist, even as they walked. He looked up at Kon with the same excited, glowing eyes and childish grin. “Welcome home, big brother.”

Kon smiled as he rubbed Jon’s hair. As he glanced into the house behind Bruce and saw – much to his _not_ -surprise, they could never leave well enough _alone_ – Clark and Lois waiting with Alfred.

His family.

He gave Jon’s shoulder a squeeze, relishing in the moment. Of achieving his goal. Of meeting Jon. Of being _wanted_.

“It’s good to finally be here.”


End file.
